Good to be home- One Shot
by sweetfanwarriorlife
Summary: It's been a long time since Percy contacted his mom and an even longer time since they saw each other. Now, Percy and Annabeth finally go back to Percy's apartment to reunite the family. For both of them, it's good to be home, whether it's in the apartment, or together. Rated T just in case. In celebration of Percy's 23rd birthday. Enjoy!


**_AN: Hello everyone! One shot time because HAPPY (BELATED) 23RD BIRTHDAY PERCY! It's like 12 in the morning on the 19_** ** _th_** ** _so I hope that's okay Perce! Sorry, I'm late, editing takes a while! Anyway, I have 2 other stories if you guys are new to my writing, a divergent one shot and another Percy Jackson fanfiction. That one has lots of chapters and isn't done yet so you guys could check those out. This has nothing to do with that fanfic this one-shot is something I came up with while trying to figure out what to do for Percy's birthday. Enjoy guys!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PERCY JACKSON RELATED**

Percy POV

It would be the first time I saw my mom since last year, before I went to camp, before I got kidnapped, before I hibernated for 8 months and before the Prophecy of Seven came true.

 ****Annabeth and I stood outside my mom's apartment. We didn't speak through the intercom yet, and at the moment we were just standing outside the door. Annabeth looked like memories were coming back to her. Memories of taking the train here, and bonding with my mom, crying a little, worried sick about what happened to me. All I could think of was what the look on her face would be when she opened the door. I was actually worried that I would, for the first time in my life, be in trouble with her. There was also Paul to worry about. I had a strange feeling that he'd be madder than mom, though. Annabeth and I exchanged a look. She raised her eyebrows prompting me to speak.

"Hey-Mo," before I could even get the second word out, the door swung open and my mom wrapped me in her arms. I had a quick look at her face, full of relief, worry and love. She looked like the world was lifted off her shoulders. I knew firsthand what that felt like.

My shirt was soaked within a few seconds. I realized my mom was crying, and then realized that I was crying too. I squeezed my mom tighter and buried my face into her shoulder.

"Oh Percy," Mom choked out, sobbing. "You're finally home. You're finally back. You're alive!" She sobbed a little more than straightened so that we were almost face to face. She wiped her tears. "Perseus Jackson!" There it was. "I can't believe you! We were so worried. Annabeth, Paul and I were worried sick! Could you NOT IM me? Or even leave a more detailed message ON THE PHONE?" She looked at me then pulled me into another hug. She wasn't angry. She was so relieved. "Percy! I'm so glad you're okay. Oh my god, I can't imagine what must've happened to you. Oh, but you're here now." She finally looked at Annabeth.

"Hey, Sally." She looked like she was tearing up too.

"Annabeth! Oh, I'm so glad you guys are okay." She wrapped Annabeth in a hug as well. "You couldn't tell this boy to IM me?"

"In my defense, I did call the house. And I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier mom."

"That message said nothing. 'Hey, Mom! I'm alive. On a quest! Love you!' That was pretty much it."

"She has a point," Annabeth said as she let go of my Mom. "I'm sorry Sally."

"Bah, don't bother with me! You guys have the world to save. And each other don't forget." My Mom winked. I'm sure my cheeks were the same color as Ella the Harpy, but Annabeth was only grinning. What else could my Mom see through aside from the Mist? Seriously. "I'm gonna put some blue cookies in the oven. We'll talk while they bake."

That's what happened. It felt like hours passed by while Annabeth and I told her about all of our adventures. Annabeth told her about what happened at Camp Half-Blood, and I told Camp Jupiter's side of the story. Tartarus was especially difficult to tell her about, and I choked up at some parts, and my Mom and Annabeth were there to comfort me. When the same thing happened to Annabeth, we did the same for her. My Mom started tearing up as well, and of course, we did our best to comfort her. We tried to skim over that, though since I learned watering-down stories makes it sound worse. The cookies finished when we were only halfway through the story but we ate the whole batch together before we were done.

"Oh my god. You guys have been through so much this year. I'm so happy that you guys are ok." She hugged both of us again when we were done.

"Thanks, Mom. I am too. It's really great to be back home." I suddenly remembered that I had to tell her about me and Annabeth going to college in New Rome.

"This has pretty much become a second home for me too." Annabeth said.

"So a Roman camp, huh? It's insane that they kept it a secret for so long. I've always seen things that were a little out of place here in New York. But that New Rome thing sounds cool too. Are you guys planning on going to college there?" My Mom said. Annabeth and I exchanged a look. _How did she know?_ Annabeth's eyes said. _I don't know, she's a genius._

"How did you know?" We asked at the same time.

My mom laughed. "Please. The way you guys were telling me about it like you were excited to go there in the future. It's also monster-free supposedly, and you guys need a break. I know you want to do that, and I'm supportive of that. After all, it'll be college. You two deserve that time." I nodded.

"Oh, Sally thank you so much. You're very perceptive by the way. Your son only has that when it comes to survival. But I like how you said 'supposedly' since we both know trouble always seems to find us." Annabeth gave me a pointed look. My face became hot.

"Stop teasing me, Annabeth."

My mom laughed. "You guys wouldn't be 'Percy and Annabeth' if you didn't tease each other." She beamed at both of us. "I'll be back. Give you two some alone time while I go find where Paul is. He'd love to see you both again." She winked again and I groaned but I pulled Annabeth closer to me. I laid her head on my chest as we got comfortable cuddling on the couch.

"I miss this. You and me, your house, talking to your mom without crying." Annabeth looked up at me and her gray eyes sparkled. I imagined my sea green eyes were doing the same.

"Me too. Our night by the stables was great but this is just so much better." I leaned down to kiss her. After a few seconds, Annabeth propped herself up on her elbow. She deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around my neck. My hand automatically went to her waist. Her other hand was playing with my hair. I used my other arm to pull her closer. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you. I'm so happy we have each other." She said as she played with my hair a little more.

"I love you too. So, so much. I'm lucky to have you." She grinned at me and I knew we were both doing the same thing. Taking in the fact that we were here, at my home, together. That was all we needed.

We sat back down on the couch and continued to cuddle, kissing every now and then, until my mom came back.

"Good news, Paul will be home in an hour. He was doing some extra work to prepare for the new school year. What do you guys want to do in the meantime?" She sat down on the couch next to me. She looked at my messed up hair and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Movie?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure, why not." I grinned at her as we walked hand in hand to decide what movie we'd be watching for the next hour or so. It was good to be home.


End file.
